


He Wont Name it (D&D Campaign)

by Crazyartdad



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Humans, It'll be fun I swear, M/M, Magic, Memes, Mostly Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, i dont know anyone who reads other peoples campains at lest, mostly humor based, no one will probably read this, some agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyartdad/pseuds/Crazyartdad
Summary: Im starting something new, or more like dropping all my fanfiction from my D&D campaign i have with my boyfriend and its mostly smut.





	He Wont Name it (D&D Campaign)

I Play D&D with my boyfriend and the one year anniversary of when we first started is coming up soon (Christmas eve) and I thought maybe I should start sharing it on here since Tumblr is gonna be an asshole. I dont really have much (besides a lot of smut I written for some reason) but i have a story in mind and i actually wanna commit to it. Its a humorous game with a nutty story line but the characters are pretty genuine(for the most part) and I think you might enjoy it if you like to take a gander.

I might just post the porn for now till I actually get my story line together so be on the lookout for that just a heads up, any questions about my characters or the campaign itself let me know in the comments.


End file.
